1. Field of the Invention
In general, the invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to electrical connectors for light-emitting diode (LED) strip lights.
2. Description of Related Art
Over the last decade, light-emitting diode (LED)-based lighting has become popular in both residential and commercial lighting applications because of its efficiency, adaptability, and wide range of color and color temperature options. One of the most popular forms of LED light is the strip light—a long, flexible printed circuit board (PCB) with LED light engines connected to the PCB at a regular interval along its length. Strip light can be placed in long extrusions to provide the same sort of form factor that a traditional fluorescent or incandescent fixture might and has a plethora of other uses. Backed by adhesive, strip light can adhere to essentially any surface, and is sometimes referred to as tape light.
Strip light typically experiences a voltage drop per unit length, which limits its maximum length. In order to overcome that voltage drop, strip light can be made to operate at higher voltages. For example, a 12V strip light might have a maximum effective length of about 16 feet (4.9 meters), while a 24V strip light might have a maximum effective length of about 40 feet (12.2 meters). The use of low voltage—depending on the authority one consults, anything under about 50 V—is advantageous because it poses less of a safety hazard and is less strictly regulated under electrical and fire codes and regulations.
Higher-voltage strip light is available on the market, and has significant advantages in terms of maximum length. For example, a strip light operating at 120V may have a maximum effective length on the order of 150 feet (45.7 meters). For this type of high-voltage strip light, a pair of wires run the entire length of the PCB, usually one wire positioned on each side of the PCB, to provide power. The wires are connected to the PCB at intervals, essentially connecting segments of the PCB in parallel with one another. The entire PCB and its power-conducting wires are typically coated or wrapped in a transparent or translucent insulative and waterproof coating, e.g., made of vinyl or another appropriate material.
Making electrical connections to strip light typically involves soldering wires to the strip light or connecting the existing wires with mechanical crimps. These processes include a number of delicate steps and may require extra equipment to perform. Especially when soldering is necessary, it can be difficult to ensure that a good connection has been made. Moreover, because most strip light is designed to be cut to desired lengths in the field, connections are often made under less-than-ideal conditions by installers whose training and ability can vary greatly. A more robust and reliable solution for connecting strip light to power would be useful.